1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device capable of omitting a setting information loading operation, an operating method thereof, and a data storage device including the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are generally divided into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices. While volatile memory devices lose data when their power supply is interrupted, nonvolatile memory devices retain data even without a power supply.
Depending upon the structure and operating scheme of the memory cells, volatile memory devices include static random access memory (SRAM) using flip-flops, dynamic random access memory (DRAM) using capacitors, and synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) operating in synchronization an external device.
Depending upon the structure and operating scheme of the memory cells, nonvolatile memory devices include NAND flash memory devices, NOR flash memory devices, ferroelectric random access memory (FRAM) using a ferroelectric capacitor, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) using a tunneling magnetoresistance (TMR) layer, phase change random access memory (PRAM) using a chalcogenide alloy, and resistive random access memory (RERAM) using a transition metal oxide.
The paradigm for the computing environment has shifted to ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. The use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data, storage device which uses a semiconductor memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a semiconductor memory device may provide excellent stability and durability, high information access speed, and low power consumption, since there are no moving parts. Data storage devices having such advantages may include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, memory cards having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).